wbcfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Personagem - trabalho
franzfigueroa@gmail.com character info Nome: Phelipe Amorim Marques. Motivo do nome: ' physical appearance 'Favorites and Least Favorites 'Habits' 'Background' 'Family' 'Atitude' 'Personality' 'Traits' Falhas de personagens: Maneiras (como se comporta): Peculiaridades: Maior arrependimento: Menor arrependimento: Maior conquista: realizações menores Personagens mais obscuros secretos: Alguém mais sabe? Se sim, o personagem disse a eles? Se não, como eles descobriram? Self-Perception Uma descrição de parágrafo de como ele / ela descreveria: ' '''Quais seriam as quatro coisas que mais gostariam de mudar em si (em ordem, do mais importante para o menos importante) e por quê? 1 '''autoconfiança '''2 '''musculatura '''3 '#3 Astúcia '''4 '''Foco Interrelation with others '''Primeira impressão de personagem por que? O que acontece para mudar essa percepção? O que a família / amigos mais gostam no personagem? O que a família / amigo menos gosta do personagem? '''Ser muito distraído Goals '''objetivos imediatos: objetivos de longo prazo Como ele planeja atingir esses objetivos? Como o outro personagem será afetado? Problems / Crisis General Amigos Kindermann, ou como é comumente chamado, Kim, possui 1,88m com uma estrutura fina. Seus cabelos são negros e cobrem boa parte do rosto, há também uma mecha em azul no centro até o coronario. Também costuma usar camisetas de tom azul, acompanhado de uma calça corova e tenis pretos. É comum ve-lo usando colares tribais e acessórios manuais feitos por ele mesmo. Ele é sereno e costuma agir de forma pacífica o tempo todo, não se importa com opiniões alheias, e é muito mais confiante que Phelipe. Gosta muito de artes plasticas e confecção de acessórios feitos manualmente. Therezo- é muito mais baixo que ambos, medindo 1,59. Com os cabelos também pretos, ele tinge as pontas num tom de verde Historia Quando criança, costumava divertir-se ao lado de seus vizinhos e colegas, com brincadeiras menos ofensivas, levadas para o lado mais imaginativo e criativo. sua mãe, Katia, uma escritora conhecida por livros com tópicos sobre mistério e suspense, parece nunca ter se importado muito com Phelipe, já seu pai, Derek, um jornalista, mesmo sempre atarefado, com um tempo restante, mimava e animava em alguns momentos de desolação. Phelipe era uma criança menos enérgica que outras, ele sempre mostrava um interesse muito grande em trabalhos artísticos, sempre mostrava sutileza e caspricho. Quando completou 7 anos, Phelipe ganhou de aniversário uma mesa didática artística de seu pai, já que mostrava grande interesse pelo mesmo. em uma apresentação de trabalhos de artes, ganhou um destaque, e seu desenho ficou em evidência, esse passo foi marcante a sua infancia. Seu relacionamento com seus colegas ficava cada vez mais distante, ele se fechava e se distanciava a medida que crescia. Em sua adolescencia, começou a manter seus pensamentos em um caderno pequeno. Phelipe também começou a simpatizar com música de estilo rock, principalmente K-rock e dark wave, a fluência e o ritmo, a composição, a harmonia talvez.. começou a vontade de querer entender a sinfonia da música, desde então passa a aprender a tocar bateria. Phelipe. formou uma pequena banda com alguns colegas com o gosto semelhante à música, apenas por ocupação. os colegas eram da mesma classe que ele, todos estavam entre 13-14 anos. não eram completamente familiarizados, mas passavam um momento junto. Phelipe preferia não se meter em algumas brigas que eram comuns entre o vocalista e o guitarrista, que também era o compositor, apesar disso após 2 anos, a decisão foi de fim. Phelipe teve vários problemas no colegial, trabalhos em grupo era um deles. as pessoas o achavam um pouco quieto, e nunca sabiam o que ele pensava, e ele via isso como sendo ele um problema, talvez as pessoas não gostem de mim? apresentações auditorais eram um problema, as palavras não saíam. suas idéias e pensamentos que estavam em sua mente eram expostas a seus desenhos. sempre coloridos apesar de sua preferência vestuária ser preto, ele esplanava grande variedade de cores com seus conceitos de artes fauvistas. Phelipe é um pouco rebelde, prefere discretamente manter o que pensa privado. isso parece ter desmotivado a algumas responsabilidades, e acabou repetindo 1 vez. aos 16 anos, no 2° ano do ensino médio, a escola mantinha um sistema de clubes aos estudantes, de forma mais autonoma para quem se interessasse. Phelipe se inscreveu ao clube de artes, a fim de indicação de seu pai, que o via um pouco distante das demais pessoas, após o término da banda. Ele conheceu Kim, um garoto de 15 anos, com cabelos negros a frente de seu rosto, com uma grande mecha azul, mostrou uma apresentação acolhedora. junto estava seu amigo, Therezo visivelmente um pouco mau humorado e impaciente, muito mais baixo que Kim, com mechas verdes em seus cabelos. Phelipe sendo muito tímido, se manteve um pouco distante quando um novo dia de clube começava, junto aos outros integrantes, todos foram simpáticos com ele, mas sua incerteza de desapontalos por sabe-se la o que, privou de socializar, já que é comum alguns artistas não gostam de ser atrapalhados ou fiscalizados, e ele sabe disso. Kim costumava sempre se aproximar de qualquer forma, já que era bem afetivo com todos. assim, com mais confiança, Phelipe começou a se abrir mais com ele e Therezo que sempre estava junto, mesmo após o clube, seus interesses estavam proximos, e junto a seus colegas, Phelipe demonstrava mais confiança até mesmo pra falar. ligados a arte, Kim gostava de um bom artesanal plático, e Therezo, preferia artes digitais. Os anos passaram rápido, e logo veio a formatura. 2013- 14 anos 2014- 15 anos Personalidade Phelipe é introvertido, costuma ficar na sua, mantem a maioria do que pensa em sua mente. é possui Cacorrafiofobia, medo de fracasso ou falhar. ele expõe seus pensamentos em pinturas fauvistas, temática leve, baseada na alegria de viver e nas emoções, e em um pequeno diario. ele não gosta de ser mandado ou seguir regulamentos. tem problemas para se manter focado. além do fauvismo ele também gosta de pinturas com lápis de cor, sem um tipo de movimento relacionado. gosta bastante de passar um tempo tocando bateria, assistindo uma série e algumas vezes jogando algum jogo online. apesar de gostar de arte, quer cursar história ou geografia (aind anão se decidiu) por pressão de sua mãe. dentre as matérias que menos gosta está atividades físicas, matemática e ciências. dietas alimentares e praia são outras das coisas que ele passa longe. Phelipe costuma se sentir bem com seus amigos, e atua de maneira mais expressiva. ele é um pouco desageitado, mesmo tendo cuidado, e tem bastante medo de fazer alguma coisa fora do seu alcanse, resultando em falha. Ocorridos em ordem separação dos pais mudou-se formação de banda reprovou amizade com kim e Therezo DIary Pag 1 16/03/14 Nos dias que correm, tem sido bem desanimador continuar na banda, Curtis anda muito estressadinho, além de discutir por qualquer motivo, ainda quer mandar muito na gente, até tentei conversar com ele hoje mas sei lá, ele pistolou comigo, definitivamente eu não deveria nem ter me prestado. O pai e a mãe também andam brigando bastante, fico tenso com todo esse aperto, Por hora só estou curtindo o novo album de Diary of Dreams, não posso me desprender um pouco que já vem o Cleiton me encher o saco falando que eu só estou fugindo do mundo, sério, o que ele espera que eu faça? Eu não faço idéia do que falar ou fazer.. E aparentemente esse ano a escola quer incentivar os alunos com clubes Pag 2 28/05/2015 Hoje não deu pra escapar, tive que apresentar meu trabalho de literatura, na hora eu senti meu sangue subindo, quase que as palavras não saíram, parece que o universo todo me avaliava. agora só quero ficar de boas e aproveitar esse feriadinho que veio em boa hora, apesar que falei pra minha mãe que eu ia visitar ela, e não posso dar essa mancada. Outra foi lá clube, resolveram organizar um mini evento expondo nossas artes no mural pra divulgar o clube e tal.. Eu não gosto muito da idéia, me passa um desconforto em saber que todo mundo vai ver meus desenhos, julgar com os olhos e apontar defeitos, mas eu não vou ser o único a discordar do resto. Combinei com Therezo de ir amanhã cedo na loja de acessórios eletrônicos, parece que a caneta touch dele deu ruim, aí eu aproveito e passo na casa do papel, tem umas tintas que já tão no fim... Pag 3 07/12/2015 Finalmeente o último dia do terceirão, nem acredito que essa thumb braço: 37 barriga 1: 110 barriga 2: 130 busto: 128